return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora
Entrance New World Sora teleports to the battlefield by what could be a save point. Special Attacks Neutral B - Drive Form Sora changes into a Drive Form. He has four forms he can choose. His default form is Valor, where his attack power is doubled, thus it inflicts twice the damage. If he has 50% damage, he changes into his Wisdom form, where his speed is doubled and his standard attacks make him shoot instead. If he has 100% damage, he changes into his Master form, where he's invicible and won't take damage from everyone. If he has 200% damage, he changes into Final Form, where he has twice the strength, twice the speed, invicibility, and can do an infinite number of jumps. Every form lasts 20 seconds, and cannot be used again it until a minute has passed. Side B - Slide Dash Sora dashes at high speed at his opponent and can do a combo with his keyblade upon pressing A in the middle of the dash. No matter where the opponent is or when he hits him, he will dash towards the opponent without fail. Up B - Gravity Sora casts gravity on all of his opponents for 10 seconds. During this, all of the opponents cannot jump. This will disable most of their up speacials, unless they don't necessarily require jumping such as the use a grappling hook and/or Raku-Chan's Ear Rape. You have to wait for 30 seconds to use it again. However, this move is not a recovery move. Down B - Ally Summon Sora summons Donald or Goofy, you can only summon one at a time. If Donald is summoned, he wil follow Sora around. Pressing down+B will cast one of his four spells: Fire (burns the opponent), Ice (freezes the opponent), Lightning (stuns the opponent) and Cure (restores 10% of Sora's heath). If Goofy is summoned, he stays in front of Sora. Pressing down+B will cause Goofy to charge forth at an opponent. He will stop if the player hits down+B again. Like the SSE enemies, Goofy or Donald can be KO'd with ease. Sora will able to summon them again. The move is also disabled during Drive form. If Valor is used, he can't use Goofy. If Wisdom is used, he can't use Donald. If Master or Final is used, you can't use either of them. If either one is out while you change form, they disappear. Final Smash - Sealing the Keyhole Sora readies his keyblade as a crown appears on the area he's standing in. A keyhole will then appear for Sora to seal and stop the world from being covered in darkness. This, in turn, KO's the opponent who's the most evil. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ugh!" KOSFX2: "Ha!" Star KOSFX: "Daaaah!" Screen KOSFX: "Gah!" Taunts Up: "I bet you can't even fight." Sd: "You're bizzare." Dn: "Say that again!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Uhh, someone might have had something to do with it." 2. Sora: "Okay, got to go."; Donald: "Buh-bye!" 3. holds out his keyblade looking to the left of the screen, then looks at the failed opponent. Failure/Clap: Lies and looks on the ground sadly. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack - Sora hits with the Keyblade vertically downwards. 3%, stabs forwards. 3%, Spins and then slashes horizontally. The move is overall quite fast, but does very little knockback and does not set up for Sora's air game, so it should be used sparingly. 4% *Dash Attack- Sora lunges forward with the Keyblade, leaving an after-image of himself. Good range, but doesn't set up for combos. Surprise enemies with this move sparingly. 12%. Tilts *Side - Sora attacks forward with the Keyblade in a batting motion. Much slower compared to Sora's other moves, but has a pretty decent amount of kill power. Use sparingly. 10%. *Up - Sora thrusts the Kingdom Key up in the air very quickly. Pops the enemy up into the air, so useful as a combo starter for defense. 7%. *Down - A sharp jab across the ground with the Kingdom Key. A combo starter. Slower than Utilt, but viable when approaching/defending. 8% Smashes *Side - Sora charges, then lunges forward with the Kingdom Key out in front of him. Surprising range on this move, but use sparingly, as combos are Sora's game. 15% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Up - Sora thrusts the Kingdom Key upwards in the air, summoning a powerful wind around the blade. Nearby characters are blown in the opposite direction Sora is facing. Quick and has a good amount of knockback. Use this move to counter aerial approaches. 12% uncharged, 34% (two hits of 17%) fully charged. *Down - Sora stabs the Keyblade into the ground causing motes of electricity to circle him, dragging enemies towards him and hurting them. Deals multiple hits. Not bad disjointed range, so it's possible to surprise people with this move. 12% uncharged, 14% fully charged. Aerials *N-Air - Sora slashes around himself twice, slowing down his aerial momentum. Can be used to aid recovery, as well as extend combos. Two hits, 5% each hit. 10% total. *F-Air - Sora spins in a circle while slashing forward. Makes for an excellent Wall of Pain. 11%. *B-Air - Sora slashes behind himself twice. Sora's most damaging aerial. One of his better kill moves, though Fire can be used to a similar effect. Two hits, 6% each hit. 12% total. *U-Air - Sora thrusts the Kingdom Key up in the air creating an uppercut. 9%. *D-Air - Sora slashes underneath himself quickly. If the attack connects against an opponent, even if they are shielding or invincible, Sora will rise up a little. Great combo starter. 6% Grabs, Throws *Grab- Sora grabs the opponent. *Pummel- Sora hits the combatant with the Kingdom Key. 3% first hit, 2% every subsequent hit. Fast. *Forward- Sora does three hits with the keyblade. 10%. A get-off me throw. *Backward- Sora throw the enemy backwards and slashes with his Keyblade. 9%. Possible to use Fsmash/Attack after this. *Up- Sora knocks the enemy into the air with the Kingdom Key. 6% *Down- Sora teleports behind the opponent yelling Take..., then flips backwards slamming the Keyblade into the ground yelling this! and vaults back into his original position. This move can be used for chaingrabbing slow characters, as it only leaves a few frames for the opponent to escape. 7% Others *Ledge attack: Climbs up while jabbing Kingdom Key forward. 4%. *100% ledge attack: Climbs up, does a scooting run for a distance and turns around to attack towards the ledge for heavy knockback. He gains temporary invulnerability for the duration of the maneuver. *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Snake Codec TBA Character Description Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series, as well as a Keyblade wielder. He is an upbeat teenager who may seem simple-minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. He has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since he was a small boy. Classic Mode TBA Role in Lawl X Story Mode Sora wakes up in the cave in Destiny Islands to find some Heartless in front of him. He then springs into action and gets them out of his path. Later, he spots a pirate ship driven by none other than Robbie Rotten. After beating Robbie, he gets distracted, but then goes after him through a red portal to Muladhara. Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Kingdom Hearts 2 - Sanctuary Stage Destiny Islands - Seaside Shack Relic Kingdom Key Lawl Food Papu Fruit Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square-Enix Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Teenager Category:Human Category:Sword Wielder Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Japanese Category:Celebrities Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets